


fair lady

by nicoladymgn



Category: Thor (Comics)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Female Loki (Marvel), M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 17:39:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17064182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicoladymgn/pseuds/nicoladymgn





	fair lady

loki突然发现自己可以变成女体的故事。没车不生孩子（。

漫画动画电影等等世界观混合的产物。

  


第十界里的天使loki真的又美又可爱w看完后满脑子都是女体梗了……

  


xxx

  


  


湛蓝色的满月落于群山背后，朝阳重新开始绽放。在那个宁静的夏日清晨，loki从沉睡中醒来，同时发现了自己身体的秘密。

  


一开始，他以为是自己中了amora的魔法，那个女人喜爱恶作剧的程度和他不相上下。但当他用手触摸到自己的身体时，就立刻意识到这并不是幻术。这都是真的。

  


他便起身走到镜子前，脱掉睡袍，一丝不挂地站着。镜子里，他的身形似乎比昨天瘦小了一点点，身体曲线也变得圆滑了，手臂和双腿变细了，大概是因为要有更多的脂肪集中到胸部才行。但柔软可爱的乳／房还不是最令他最好奇的，在转着圈打量了半天之后，loki努力抬高一条腿，贴近镜子去观察那个最隐秘的部分，还用手指摆弄了几下。当然，他早就同几个女人经历过情事了，对那个地方毫不陌生。但能这样细致的，并连同自身感官一起学习女性的身体，这还是第一次。

  


放下腿后，他终于可以确定，自己的确变成了一个货真价实的女人。这可太有意思了。

  


但兴奋劲儿很快冷却下来。loki重新穿好睡袍，一边对着镜子整理自己的头发一边思考着这件事。首先，最重要的一点是：他不想让任何人知道自己变成了女人，尤其是那个愚蠢的哥哥和他身边那些愚蠢的朋友。他们如果知道了，一定会笑个三天三夜，再宣传给阿斯加德的所有人。值得庆幸的是，现在thor并不在仙宫里，他和那些傻瓜朋友们出门打猎去了，也许还要再浪荡几天才会回家。

  


其次才是弄清楚这件事的原因。他闭上眼睛，集中自己的所有感知，集中于自己的身体……他的魔法力量依然在，甚至变得更强了一点。他让魔法在自己体内慢慢流动，寻找不对劲的地方。很快，他感觉到体内的能量在告诉他，这一切不过是暂时的，就像突来的一场病，他还会再变回男性的身体。

  


可loki要的答案不是这个。生病了就治病，那是凡夫俗子的想法。loki希望自己能控制它——他想要自如的转换身体性别。如果成功了，这个特殊的身体机能将成为他的秘密武器之一。

  


在他思考的时候，太阳已经完全升起来了。干燥的热风吹过loki的房间，带着许多种花草混起来的香气。他回过神，第一次意识到自己的寝宫里还有这样浓郁的气味。在变成女性之后，仿佛各种感觉也变得敏锐了，只是光着脚站在地面一会儿就让他感到脚心在痛。

  


……是的，既然变成了女人，只有寻求同为女性的人来帮忙。虽然他很想让这件事成为一个秘密，但他得承认此刻他需要更多的智慧。当然loki不会去找那个狡猾的amora，他想到的是他的母亲frigga。

  


loki用魔法变出一只蓝色的蝴蝶去送信。很快，一只白色信鸽就飞回了他的窗台。没用多久，frigga便带着侍女们来到了loki的寝宫。

loki坐在床上，用床单把自己整个人裹起来，大喊道：“母亲，请一个人进来。”

frigga对侍女们做了个手势，然后自己走到门前，轻轻地推开了loki的房门。“我的孩子，你心情不好吗？哦，你为什么把自己藏起来了？”

  


frigga的声音还是那么温柔，她今天穿着云朵一样轻柔的白色裙子，闪耀的金色头发上装点着星星般的宝石，看起来格外高贵美丽。loki躲在床单里叹息，frigga充满爱的声音让他心里突然涌起一丝伤感，他说：“母亲，我不太好，也许生病了。”

“孩子，面对我，让我知道发生了什么。”frigga走到床边，用手抚摸loki的后背。

“您不要失望。”

“我为什么会失望呢？永远不会。”

  


loki把身上的床单扯掉了，他还穿着睡袍，但很明显，通过那些薄薄的布料，frigga立刻看来了他身体的变化。

“哦，loki，这是你的新魔法吗？连我都没有看穿它！”frigga有些惊喜地笑起来。

“我怎么能做出您也看不穿的魔法呢？”loki晃了晃头。

“……啊，原来如此。”frigga脸上的表情慢慢变成了惊讶。

  


loki把详细的情况对frigga说了一遍。“母亲……这件事情我不想让其他人知道，这太……奇怪了。请您也不要告诉父亲和哥哥，不要告诉任何人。”

frigga摸了摸loki的脸颊和头发，说：“当然，我会为你保密。”停了一下后，她又用欢快的语气说道：“我可一直想要个女儿呢！”

“您可以再生一个。”loki从frigga的手掌中躲开了。

“小混蛋，不许乱说话。”frigga稍微严肃了一点。

loki低头看看自己的身体，又叹了口气：“母亲，可我不能一直这样。”

“当然不能，我现在就去找找办法。不要着急，一切都会好的。”

  


loki和frigga再次拥抱了彼此。loki终于有了一点安心的感觉，对他来说，母亲是九界中最伟大最了不起的存在，因为她永远能给予他安宁。

  


而frigga还是忍不住用loki过了把养女儿的瘾。她从自己的宫殿拿来了几件裙子和一些首饰送给loki，还亲自帮他把乱蓬蓬的黑头发梳好了。

“天哪，看看镜子，你比阿斯加德的所有女人都美了！”frigga把打扮好的loki推到镜子前面。

  


此时loki换上了碧绿色的裙子，像夏天里那些闪亮的树叶一样夺目，黑发用珍珠和水晶的发带缠绕着，编成一条长辫子，frigga还让侍女摘了些新鲜的花朵，用魔法串成项链和手环装饰在loki身上。他完全变成了一个楚楚动人的公主。

loki对着镜子，凝视自己的身影，竟然一点都不觉得不自在。甚至因为那明媚的美丽而着迷了。实际上，loki的五官并没有多大变化，还是英挺的鼻子，薄薄的嘴唇，眼睛也依然是漂亮的翠绿色。可他看起来已经完全不像loki了——不像那个整日里被人说闲话的，阴沉又难以捉摸的小王子。他正对着镜子露出愉快的笑容。

  


“啊，也许我该生为如此……”他轻轻碰触镜子，之后用疑惑的眼神望向frigga，“您说呢？也许这才是我真正的模样。”

frigga将双手放在loki的肩膀上，贴近loki的后背。她的眼神比任何时候都要温柔，凝视着镜子中的loki的眼睛。“我的孩子，无论你是什么模样，我都爱你。”

  


frigga离开后，loki用一张丝巾围住脸，从寝宫里悄悄溜了出去。他没办法再老老实实的待在房间里了，他需要一个环境让脑子清醒一下，透透气。

于是loki从仙宫跑到了热闹的街道上。阿斯加德的夏季十分短暂，所以夏天里人们会更加充满活力，抓紧时间享受灿烂的阳光和热风。今天也是一样，道路上满是熙熙攘攘的人群。loki以往出门几乎都是跟在thor后面，看到的都是对他哥哥前呼后拥的人，这是他第一次见到阿斯加德居民们自在的样子。也是第一次，他遇到那么多友善的目光。每一个经过他身侧的男人都忍不住回头注视他的背影，每一个女人都用羡慕的神色打量她的装扮。还有人拿出水果和鲜花，想要送给他。明明在以前，这些人要么就无视了他，要么就会对他露出显而易见的轻蔑。

在穿过街道之后，loki忽然对那些善意感到厌倦了。那明显和frigga高尚的爱情截然不同，而他为此心生愤恨。在目睹阿斯加德人的态度变化之后，loki反而打定主意，要作为一个男性活下去。而女性的自己将是他报复的利器，从今往后，他不会让任何虚伪的人好过。

  


loki找到一片湖水洗了洗脸，然后在湖边的草地上歇了一会儿。很快，太阳就要落山了。他准备回仙宫，这时，从不远处传来一阵马蹄声。loki低声咒骂了一句，立刻重新蒙住脸，快步走开，可还是来不及了。不，应该说，是那马的速度太快了，转眼间就追到了loki身后。

当然快了，那可是阿斯加德王子thor的骏马，除了奥丁的坐骑，没有比它更快的。

  


loki一眼就认出了那匹马和马上的人。他没有想到thor居然会在这个时候回来，而且是一个人。再没有比这更糟糕的事了，loki紧张地屏住呼吸，抓起裙摆跑了几步，可在他身后，thor的声音已经响了起来。

“绿裙子的姑娘，为什么如此焦急，请停一停。”

可恶，可恶！loki不得不停下，因为他知道，他已经跑不掉了，他怎么能比那马跑得更快？

loki侧着头，他知道thor在盯着自己，但他努力不去看thor。thor在他面前停下马，跳到地面，大步走到loki身边。

loki全身的皮肤都绷紧了。他承认自己有时候不太喜欢thor，讨厌他的自大和张狂，还有粗鲁，但他从不觉得自己害怕thor。可是现在，loki的每根血管里，都流动着强烈的敌意和恐惧。这让loki又有些困惑，变成女人之后，太多的情感在搅乱他的思绪。

thor身上的泥土腥味儿和汗味儿向loki袭来，还有皮肤上散发的热量，loki忍不住后退了一步。thor却没有注意到，反而伸出手，在他鬓旁轻抚了一下。

“你太惊慌，头发都乱了。是我打扰了你吗？”

loki只是摇摇头。如果是平时，他完全可以用些小把戏来转移thor的注意力，可现在不行，他没有多余的精力来思考那些恶作剧了。

“这附近不太安全，太阳又快下山了，”thor离他更近了一点，“你的家在哪儿？我可以送你回去。”

loki心里一阵冷笑，thor在面对女人时总是这么笨拙。他压低声音，垂着头回答：“谢谢，但不需要。”

他没想到，thor反而伸出手，轻轻地托起他的下巴，他们就这样对视了。

从山林中归来的thor看上去脏兮兮的，脸上沾着灰尘，还有一小块划痕，但眼中依然带着灿烂的神采。thor就是这样的，无论什么处境，总保持着热烈，明亮，直接。loki感到一瞬的眩晕，他大概明白了，不是thor让他害怕，而是作为异性的thor让他害怕。

“你看起来脸色苍白，让人担心，请别拒绝我的好意。”thor的声音里充满殷勤。

“……请别……不要碰我……”

loki的呼吸变得急促，他瞪大眼睛盯着thor，眼底涌起晶莹的泪光。

thor也许被他惊恐的模样吓了一跳，立刻放开手。但他的手指刮到loki脸上的丝巾，伪装掉了下来，loki的脸完全露出来了。

“你，你是——”thor瞠目结舌。

loki很生气，很慌张，又很羞耻。他不想再听thor多说一个字，在thor张开嘴的时候，他居然颤抖着手打了thor一巴掌。之后，两个人都愣住了。等到loki先反应过来时，他立刻拼命的跑起来，朝着仙宫飞奔。

  


xx

  


thor站在原地，看着loki狼狈的背影，直到loki消失了，他还不太明白到底发生了什么。

那的确是个女人，又的确是loki。难怪thor在马上远远地看到那个绿色的身影时，就不由自主地想去接近“她”。因为那轮廓和举止都太熟悉了。当然熟悉了，他们已经做了一百多年的兄弟。

然而刚刚那个泫然欲泣的表情又是那么陌生。目前为止，thor的记忆里还从没见过这么脆弱的loki。以前他的弟弟哭的时候，往往是见风使舵，委曲求全，可以转瞬间就喜笑颜开。而刚才那个眼泪并不是。那太真实了，让thor心里也不太好受。

——可是原因呢？loki受到了什么折磨吗？难以想象。thor真心觉得全阿斯加德没有谁能比他弟弟更聪明，更擅长诡计，要让loki感到如此痛苦还是很有难度的。

还有最重要的一点，难道loki其实是个“妹妹”吗？

thor知道loki擅长幻术，毕竟loki八岁的时候就学会变成蛇捅他刀了。这一百多年里，他见识过loki变幻的各种动物，和他以假乱真的分身术，可是他从没碰见loki变成女人。而且，和loki相处的时间多了，thor多少也能看破一点幻术的痕迹了，他觉得刚才的那个身姿婀娜的loki并不是一种魔法，那好像……全是真的。

thor重新上马，慢慢地骑行回仙宫。绚烂的晚霞在他头顶铺开，和他肩上的红色披风交相呼应，显得整个人更威风凛凛。所有遇见thor的民众都向他问好，向他鞠躬行礼，但他自己全没放在眼里。loki逃跑的样子一直让他心不在焉。

回到仙宫后，thor把打猎得来的动物毛皮和生肉送给父亲母亲，并向他们问好。奥丁看起来不太高兴，他一向不喜欢thor和他的伙伴们出门寻欢作乐，thor只好辩解说他是为了寻找漂亮的毛皮做一条毯子送给frigga。frigga倒是很高兴的接受了这个理由，她总是宽容的。不过在thor准备告辞时，frigga说道：“儿子，别急着去喝酒，先把自己洗干净，你这样可没有姑娘愿意靠近你。”

“我看起来那么糟吗？”原来如此，thor打量了一下自己，怪不得loki在看见他时拔腿就跑了。

  


thor在阿斯加德最清澈的泉水中清洗自己的身体，期间还吃了半只烤乳羊，喝下了半桶蜜酒。他没有喝的太多，因为之后还有件重要的事情要做。在休息结束后，thor用乌鸦邀请来了自己的好伙伴之一，fandral。

原本fandral也参与了thor的狩猎，只是他为了追逐一只漂亮的野狐而同thor分道扬镳，之后再没出现。即使是thor也能轻松猜到，fandral大概很快就对狐狸失去了耐心，转而跑去中庭勾引吊眼梢的姑娘们了。果然，当fandral来到thor的寝宫时，身上还带着一股浓烈的脂粉味儿。一进门他就笑着对thor说：“你应该在外面邀请我，这样我还可以带个姑娘送给你。”

“省省吧。”thor皱了下鼻子，他对中庭的女人没太大兴趣。

“那么您叫我来干什么呢？哪次不是为了女人呢？”fandral姿态优雅地向他鞠躬行礼，然后从桌子上拿起一串葡萄吃。

“呃……”这倒是真的，他和fandral的话题里总少不了女人，但thor觉得这不是他的错，是因为fandral太喜欢女人了。不过，现在他很犹豫要怎么开口，这既是关于女人的问题，又不是。

thor看着fandral把那串葡萄吃得一个不剩了，才开口说：“如果，要让女人开心的话，该做点什么？”

“嗯？你又跑到女武神的营地去捣乱了吗？”fandral哈哈大笑起来。

“当然不是，别瞎说。”thor拿起一个苹果砸过去。

“那是因为什么呢？除了那些死脑筋的女战士们，整个阿斯加德，还有哪个姑娘会拒绝thor的邀请？甚至让你费尽心思的去讨她欢心？”

“以前没有，但现在有了……”thor翻翻眼睛，小声说着。

“好吧，好吧，”fandral没有听见他的抱怨，开始把苹果在手里扔来扔去，“既然你不想说，我作为一个称职的挚友，理应闭嘴不问。要讨好姑娘，无非是带上她们喜欢的漂亮东西，和满嘴的甜言蜜语，还有就是——”fandral扭了扭腰，用力顶了下胯，还灵巧地晃了两下。

“不不那不行——”thor惊恐地让fandral停下，他可不想跟自己的亲弟弟发生什么，“嗯，好吧，我知道了，让我想一下……”

“你怎么了？天哪，thor，你变得如此胆小，难道你——你爱上谁了吗？”

“行了，停下吧fandral，不要再多说一句话。”thor捂着fandral的嘴巴，把他推出了门外。于是fandral一边说要去给frigga殿下请安，一边欢快的笑着离开了。

  


thor绞尽脑汁思考到底什么才算是漂亮的东西，等到他终于找到了合适的礼物后，青白色的月光已经笼罩了整个仙宫。thor穿过长长的回廊，走到loki的寝宫门前，直接推开门走了进去。

“嘿，弟弟！”他像平时一样高声打了个招呼。而回答他的是迎头而来的一大股冷水，把他整个人都淋湿了。“喂，你干嘛！”thor气愤地朝着屋子里喊。

“谁让你进来的！”loki又朝着他扔了一个杯子。

thor轻松闪过。对了，loki现在是个女孩子了，他应该对“她”更体贴一些，不能像以前那样。thor抓了抓头发，他一路想着礼物的事情，反而忘了这一点。

loki站在露台上，他又换上了宽松的睡袍，披散着的黑色长发随风飘动着。他没有去看thor。thor从后面走向他，用诚恳的声音说道：“loki，发生了什么？到底怎么回事？”

“我不知道。”loki迎着月光的脸上没什么表情。

“哈，连你都不知道，那可糟糕了。”

“你来干什么？”loki终于转身朝向thor站着。他除了睡袍，什么都没穿，转动身体的时候，两个形状漂亮的乳房在薄薄的丝绸下面颤动着。thor突然回想起fandral对他做的那个下流的暗示，忍不住低声咒骂了一句，同时退后了一步。

loki挑起眉毛，疑惑地看着他。

thor清了下嗓子：“是……当然是因为我担心你。”

“我很荣幸。”loki的脸上毫无波澜。

“loki，我是你的哥哥，难道我会放着你不管吗？”要是平时，thor早就一把搂住loki的肩膀，去揉他的脑袋了，但现在thor的胳膊抬到一半，就又尴尬的收了回去。“你——你变成了女孩子，但我猜，你并不想这样，对吗？所以你才会那么难过。”

“怎么了，我亲爱的哥哥，你也喝了智慧之泉吗？怎么没见你丢掉一只眼睛。”loki的嘴角露出比以前更狡黠，更危险的笑容，眼睛里闪着锐利的光。

“loki，不要说这么无礼的话，不要用父亲开玩笑。”thor严肃地教育他。

loki好像又要说些什么，但还是闭嘴了。

“我也许，在之前，对你有些粗鲁……我带了一个礼物给你。”

thor说得有点吞吞吐吐，而loki只是安静地站着等待他继续，thor便从腰侧拿出一个小袋子，倒出一个亮晶晶的东西，递给loki。

“……这是……“

  


xx

  


loki跑回仙宫后，有好一阵儿脑中一片混乱，无法思考。他的裙摆在奔跑中被野草刮坏了，头发也变的乱七八糟。这大概是loki生命里最倒霉的一天了，他又累又沮丧，躺在床上蒙着头睡了一觉。可睡觉也不得安宁，他做了一个梦。在梦里，thor在湖边抓住了他，用强壮的手臂困住他，扯掉了他的衣服……loki听到thor不停在说，你属于我，你属于我……

他在惊醒时几乎要叫起来了。昏暗的房间里回荡着他慌乱的呼吸声，没有人在，只有他，和月光白茫茫落在地上。loki发现自己的身体在发烫，心跳快的要敲碎他的胸口。还有一种酸楚的感觉，让他坐立难安。他不想承认，但他不得不承认，一定是作为女性的自己在渴求thor。就如同其他阿斯加德的蠢女人们一样。好在他的脑子还是loki，还有些理智的本能。所以在湖边时，他的身体里才会有那么强烈的恐惧，因为他必须要警告自己，逃离来自thor的诱惑，那毕竟是他的哥哥！

一切麻烦都是因为这个女人的身体，loki从没想过做女人有这么难。

  


loki胡乱摘掉身上的装饰，脱掉裙子洗了个澡，让自己重新冷静下来。这是个凉爽的夏夜，星星很少，月色很美。loki走到露台上，凝望着月亮，他猜测十有八九thor会来这里找他，而他不能再用那么狼狈的样子对待thor了。那太丢人了。他又闭上眼，默默用内心力量感知属于女性的那部分思维。他知道能让自己冷静下来的方法唯有看清自己的一切，即便那是很痛苦的事情……

过了一阵，loki就听到了脚步声。thor果然来了，并且像往常一样没有打招呼就推开了门。loki忍不住用些法术戏弄了他一下。可怜thor把自己收拾得干干净净，却又被淋得从头湿到脚，loki在心里偷笑，表面上却不做表情。他听到湿答答的thor走到他身后，陪着他吹风。现在的thor身上已经没有打猎归来时的戾气，变得温和了些。loki也已经能够稳定自己心情了，他试图像以往一样说些刻薄的调侃，但thor还是保持着亲切的态度，甚至掏出一个礼物送给他。

在看到那个闪亮的东西时，loki不由得深吸了一口气。他想要它很久了，但它是父亲送给thor的礼物，而loki还没想出办法骗到自己手里。

那是一颗有着强大魔力的石头，里面存放着九界中最明亮的朝阳，最清透的月色，和最绚丽的极光。它能照亮最深的黑暗，也能抚慰最痛苦的伤痕。如果魔法师把它带在身上，自身的力量会大大增强。

“……是的，没错。”loki突然拿起石头，开心的笑了起来，“没错！哥哥！我需要的正是这个！”

thor惊讶地看着他，loki来不及再解释更多，他用双手握紧石头，慢慢的念着一些咒语。很快，他的身体开始发光，光晕逐渐变得强烈，thor一边后退一边喊着loki，可是loki已经听不到他了。

  


在强光中，loki耳边传来一个飘渺的，来自远古的声音。它在用难懂的语言说着：“你要真实，便要真实。”

loki咬紧牙关，整张脸都皱起来了。对于一个热爱诡计的神来说，真实，这个字眼是多么痛苦，多么可怕，多么珍贵。

石头的力量在不断剥开他的记忆，作为神来说还很短暂的百年多的时光。他不得不面对自己怀有的丑陋的部分，那些恶意，狡猾，还有谁也不知道的软弱。但真实只是这些吗？不是。还有让loki最痛苦的真实，thor。

loki知道，他早就知道，如果没办法接受自己一直以来对thor的爱意，那么他永远没办法赢过thor，他将一辈子因为thor而倒霉。可这多难啊，即使作为女性的自己已经把他的爱表达的如此强烈，loki还是首先选择了逃跑。

在恍惚的意识中，loki和女性的自己互相凝视，紧紧拥抱在一起。好吧，如果这也是命运，那么就接受它，先接受它，才有办法逃离。

我们是一个整体，我们享有同样的美，同样的丑，爱着同一个神。

  


光芒忽地消失了。loki浑身都是冷汗，一下子跌坐到地上。thor连忙伸手环住他的腰，把他拉起来。然后，他们都露出了惊异的表情：“变回来了！”

是的，loki的身体终于又变回了男性。他用手上下摸了摸，没错，正是一直以来的loki。thor开心地大笑起来，明朗的声音传出很远。“我就知道，你一定有办法！毕竟你是loki，我的弟弟，比谁都聪明！”

loki只感到强烈的疲倦，他消耗了太多能量。thor也发现了这一点，他弯下腰，很轻巧地就把loki打横抱进怀里。

“我现在不是个姑娘了，不需要这么殷勤。”loki一边紧紧贴着thor的胸口，一边用虚弱的声音嘲讽他。

“行了，你快和fandral一样唠叨了。别说话，你需要休息。”thor把loki放在床上，还伸手帮他擦了下脸上的汗水。

loki躺着，慢慢地呼吸，然后露出一个纯真的微笑。翠绿的眼睛里满怀着深情，看向thor。也许是因为月光柔和，thor平日里热烈的气质也变得沉稳了，湖水般安宁的蓝眼睛也弯起来，回应着loki的凝视。

loki想，他是不是发现了什么？

又也许什么都没有。

  


loki满足地闭上眼睛。他知道在心灵深处，女性的loki并没有离开，而这让他感觉自己终于变得完整。他获得了转换性别的能力，同时，他也获得了另一个自己。从此，他将是个完全不同的loki了。

黑暗中，thor的手指轻轻从他的脸颊上划过，然后他听到一个满怀爱意的声音。“晚安，loki。”

  


end

写于2017年


End file.
